transformers_prime_2010fandomcom-20200214-history
Vehicon
Vehicons are a group of Cybertronians who serve as the foot soldiers of the Decepticons. There are four different versions of this type of drone: The ground-based Vehicons are the standard foot soldier who turn into a black and purple sports car. The second ground units are called Miner class who possess a lighter purple and black color scheme with duel optics who do not see action in combat as often, though the nature of their alt mode is unknown. The first air-based Vehicon share their color scheme with the foot soldiers, but transform into Cybertronian jets. The second flyers, called Seekers, are physically the same, but have their own unique silver, white and black color scheme. History Creation The Vehicons' origins are shrouded in mystery but they have been seen as far back as the early days of the great war on Cybertron. Though they have been described by Starscream as "drones" they do appear sentient, what exactly separates them from a normal Transformer, if anything is currently unknown. Though the way Starscream spoke, the term may simply be a kind of insult for low-ranking soldiers. The Great War However the group was formed, they were used in almost every Decepticon battle to date. Capture of Arcee/Airachnid's service Several Vehicons were seen under the command of Decepticon Airachnid and assisted in capturing Arcee. They later captured her partner Tailgate who Airachnid soon after killed. However before Arcee was to suffer the same fate, she was saved by Cliffjumper and Bumblebee who destroyed the Vehicons. It is unknown if these are actually Vehicons. Most likely, they are just generic Decepticons and the series creators used the Vehicon model to be the Decepticons because it would be easier than using new Decepticon models. Earth Attack on Cliffjumper As Cliffjumper spotted an energon deposit, several Vehicons moved in to attack him. During the battle, they easily overpowered and outclassed the lone Autobot before taking him back to the Nemesis, where he was killed by Decepticon commander Starscream. For the bulk of Megatron's campaign on Earth they were used as miners, field agents, muscle and were always blaster fodder with one shot normally being sufficient to kill them. At some point Starscream created an elite subgroup of Vehicons as his armada. Despite this they too were killed very easily. Servants to Starscream/Megatron returns After Megatron was caught in the space bridge explosion in Darkness Rising, Part 5, the Vehicons were under Starscream's control and command, which they would be sent to destroy the Autobots or monitor the Nemesis like they normally do. However in Out of His Head, Megatron was able to revive himself (after he used Bumblebee's body to revive his old body) and took command over the Vehicons once more. In Regeneration, the Vehicons were led by Megatron to Cybertron to battle the Autobots and protect the Omega Keys. However, the Autobots managed to retrieve the keys from the Vehicons. They were all destroyed when Smokescreen deployed the Spark Extractor on them. In Darkest Hour, several Vehicons formed a circle to surround the Autobots but were all killed when Optimus Prime destroyed the Omega Lock, which caused a massive explosion. In Darkmount, NV, the Vehicons were ordered by Megatron to search for any remains of the Autobots in the destroyed ruins of the Autobot base. However, with Wheeljack being temporarily captured by the Vehicons, the other Vehicons did not recover any form of remains of the Autobots, which made Megatron and Starscream hostile to them for not finding anything. Terrorcon Apocalypse/Airachind's Return After one of Knock Out's experiments with synthetic energon, CYLAS freed himself and ran amok aboard the Nemesis. Threatening to turn all the Vehicons into Terrorcon's take over the Decepticon ship. With help from the Insecticons, the Vehicons were able to defeat there infected compatriots, but over half of the Decepticons' remaining Vehicon troops were lost in the outbreak before it was fully neutralized. Fall of Megatron/Decepticons dissolved After the Autobots stormed the Decepticon warship and captured it, many Vehicons fled in escape pods to parts unknown. Those that did not reach an escape pod had the choice of either defecting or staying true to their cause. Many chose to defect to the Autobots and worked with Bulkhead to rebuild Cybertron, including Steve. However they proved equally incompetent at construction as in combat, with three of them falling off a building when they became messed up on which parts went where, and in which order. The few that did not defect were kept in the Nemesis brig with Knock Out. When Starscream showed up he told them all about Unicron's rise and his plan to retake the ship and fly away from Cybertron to somewhere safe from the chaos-bringer. When they tried to take the bridge, all Vehicons allied with Starscream were killed in the fight. While not seen, the Vehicons who had been assigned to the construction efforts may been told to evacuate for their own safety. Physical Appearances Trooper Troopers appear with a slick thin body with a purple color scheme. They have wheels on the side of both they're shoulders from they're alt modes. They have Chrome colored heads with a red optic visor. Decepticon Miner The miners have a slightly different appearance to Vehicons. they have a lighter purple paint job, they're heads are purple instead of Chrome and they have two red optic visors instead of one. Flyer The flyers look just like the troopers except the flyers have wings on they're backs and they don't have wheels on their shoulders and legs due to being a flyer. Seeker (Second Flyer) Seekers look exactly like flyers, the only thing different is the paint job that is silver the head is black instead of Chrome and red highlights.